


day six

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Lesbian!Elorcan, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Fem!Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136669





	day six

Elide stands in the doorway of her loft apartment, empty save for the cheap furniture that was already here when she moved in.

Her slender, sloped eyes fill with tears and she folds her arms across her body, her hands gripping the opposite sweater sleeve. She doesn’t hear or sense the person walking down the hall until they’ve wrapped their arms around her shoulders and kiss the top of her head, “You good?” 

Tilting her head up, she looks into Lorcan’s dark, depthless eyes. “Kind of.” Elide leans into her fiancée and sighs shakily, her vision blurring. “I’m going to miss this place.” 

“Me too,” Lorcan says, resting her chin on top of Elide’s head. “We had our first kiss here.” 

Elide grins, “Yeah… we said our first ‘I love you’ here, too.” They’re silent for a long moment, thinking and reminiscing. Elide is the first to move. She turns in Lorcan’s arms and smiles up at her, “I think I’m ready to go now.” 

Her fiancée drops her hand to Elide’s lower back. “Ok. We have time, you know. You don’t have to rush this. I know you loved your apartment. It was your home.” 

Elide lifts onto the tips of her toes and kisses Lorcan gently, her hands looping around Lorcan’s neck. “I know.” She bumps her nose into Lorcan’s and pulls back slightly, so that they still share a breath. “But I’m ready to go. To  _ our _ home.” 

A happy grin steals across Lorcan’s face and she presses her lips to Elide’s. Elide melts against her, one hand sliding to Lorcan’s cheek. Lorcan’s teeth graze over her bottom lip and she sucks Elide’s lip into her mouth, licking her tongue over the small hurt. The motion pulls a moan from Elide’s throat. 

When they pull apart, their chests rise and fall faster than usual. Elide sweetly pushes Lorcan’s hair back and steps away, bending down to pick up the last box. It has her most valued possessions, like movie ticket stubs from dates, a rock from the lake near her childhood home, a strip of photos from a photobooth. “It’s time.” 

Lorcan nods and Elide slips the key off of her keychain. She leaves it on the counter and takes Lorcan’s hand, squeezing twice. Lorcan smiles and they walk down to her truck. Elide fits the last one in the truck bed next to the others. She walks around to the passenger seat and climbs in, grinning at her fiancée. 

The dark woman’s eyes sparkle and she starts the engine, reaching over to turn Elide’s face, “I love you, Lee.” 

Elide smiles and bites her lip, “I love you too, L.” She kisses Lorcan’s palm and pulls the hand on her face down to her lap. As Lorcan begins to drive, Elide opens her window and leans towards it, letting the golden, brilliant sun shine across her face. 

The air is warm and sunshiney, coaxing a wide grin across her face. Lorcan glances over and smiles at the sight of her girl so happy. She lifts Elide’s hand and kisses her knuckles, resting their joined hands on the centre console. 

Their new bungalow is only fifteen minutes away. Lorcan parks in front of the front gate and they step out, meeting by the tailgate. 

For the next hour, they move all the boxes into the living room. Elide divides different sections that relate to the different rooms and stacks the boxes that Lorcan carries in in neat piles. When Lorcan tries to put a heavy box, labelled  _ BEDROOM _ , down, Elide stops her, gasping like she’s committed some crime against humanity. “Oh my gods,  _ Lorcan _ , were you even listening?! That’s the kitchen pile, bedroom stuff goes over there.” 

Lorcan arches her brow and slowly puts the box down in its correct spot. “Lee…”

Elide looks at her and sighs, “Yeah. I’m just- I want it to be perfect.” 

Lorcan snorts and slides behind Elide, sweeping her up in a tight hug. She nips at the skin beneath Elide’s ear and whispers, “It’s us, when are things ever perfect?” 

“Put me down, you big bully!” 

“Oh, now, no need to be rude,” Lorcan says, finally letting Elide free. She pivots sharply and frowns up at Lorcan, her arms angrily crossed. Lorcan steps forward and cups Elide’s face, lifting it up. She strokes her thumbs over Elide’s strong jaw, “Sweetheart.” 

“Lorcan.” 

“I think you should step back for a couple minutes, maybe eat something, drink some water.” 

“Stop trying to baby me.” 

Lorcan clicks her tongue, “I am not  _ babying _ you, I’m taking care of the woman I’m marrying in three months.” She bends her head to press a series of soft kisses across Elide’s face. “I got this. Go for a drive, or something. Just get out of here.”

Elide is still frowning as she begrudgingly agrees, “Fine. You’re probably right.” She closes her eyes and sighs through her nose. When she opens her eyes, she looks up at Lorcan and nods, offering her an apologetic grin. “Thank you. For taking care of me.” Elide stands on her tiptoes and kisses the sensitive spot beneath Lorcan’s jaw. 

Lorcan rubs Elide’s back, “You’re very welcome.” For a moment, they remain frozen in their gentle moment. Elide rests her face in the hollow of Lorcan’s neck, breathing in that cedar perfume that is so familiar to her. Lorcan’s arms loosen, and Elide calmly steps back, the frown melted from her face. 

She takes Lorcan hands and presses her lips to Lorcan’s knuckles, “I’m going. I’ll get us food.” 

Lorcan grins and kisses Elide’s forehead, “Will you get me a coffee?”

“I will,” Elide promises, walking backwards towards the door after she takes the keys out of Lorcan’s pocket. Once she reaches the door, she turns and flashes Lorcan a wide grin, the freckles on her cheeks shifting, “Be back soon, babe.” 

“Yeah, not too soon,” Lorcan warns, slowly making her way to the open door. “Love you, sweetheart.” 

“Love you too, hon.” Elide blows her a kiss and waves her fingers. Lorcan smiles and closes the door, breathing out a sigh of relief. With Elide gone, she can actually get things done. 

She pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens the calling app. Lorcan calls the person she always calls. 

It rings for a while and Lorcan waits patiently, knowing exactly what the golden nightmare is doing. 

_ “Salvaterre,” _ Aelin purrs,  _ “how can I help you today?”  _

“Feel like distracting Lee?” 

Aelin laughs,  _ “She still freaking out about the move?”  _

“Mmm-hmm,” Lorcan leans to the side, glancing out of the living room window. She sees the truck becoming smaller and smaller. “I made her leave for food so that gives us, like… half an hour at most.” 

On the other end of the line, Aelin hums in contemplation.  _ “Ok… I’ll see where she’s at and intercept and I’ll send the cavalry to you.”  _

Lorcan watches the truck disappear around the corner. “‘t’s nice to know that you can be helpful once in a while.” 

Aelin sniffs,  _ “I like being unpredictable. Anyhoozles,” _ Lorcan hates that word,  _ “I’m off. I’ll bring her back in, what, six hours?”  _

“Yep. See you then, Ash.” 

Aelin says good-bye and they both hang up. Lorcan opens Spotify and scrolls through her playlists, smiling when she sees the new one Elide has to have made. It’s title simply with the date it was created. She presses shuffle play and puts it down on the fireplace mantel. 

The first song that plays is upbeat and fast. Lorcan recognises it almost immediately and a smile pulls at her full lips. 

_ I can’t remember when we met because she didn’t have a top on… top on…  _

_ I improvised a ‘lil bit - she said my references were spot on… spot on…  _

Softly, Lorcan starts to sing along,  _ “‘Can I take you for a drink?’ She said, ‘Oh god, I’ll have to think, ‘cause we’re mates it doesn’t feel right?’”  _

_ And I said “It’s cool” and “I was messing”...  _

_ But it’s true, yeah it’s you _

_ You’re the one that makes me feel right… _

By the time she’s listened through seven more songs, Lorcan has unpacked the kitchen boxes. She lifts her head when she hears three obnoxious voices and frowns out the window, watching her brothers walk up to the front door. 

She loves them, and they’re the closest thing to family that she has, but… they're just so  _ irritating _ . 

“Ay, yo, Salvaterre! Where you at?” 

Lorcan pauses her music and walks into the living room, clicking her tongue, “Take your shoes off, you animals.” 

They all dutifully take their shoes off and stack them to the side. Fenrys bounds over, his afro bouncing. “Hey, man, how are you?” 

“I’m good,” Lorcan says, accepting the obligatory hug Fenrys traps her in. A reluctant smile appears on her face and she hugs him back, “How are you?” 

“Same old, same old,” Fenrys replies, bouncing back and looking around. “So, where do you need us, boss?” 

“Uh…” Lorcan thinks as she daps Rowan up. “I don’t know yet. The kitchen is done, so… any place, I guess.” Fenrys nods and sets off determinedly to the boxes taking up most of the living room space. 

Connall claps Lorcan’s back as he passes, “I’ll supervise.” 

“And I’ll super-supervise,” Rowan says, grinning widely when Connall and Fenrys squawk in offence. 

_ “Oh, I see you just let anyone in your house, huh?”  _

Lorcan turns when she hears her cousin’s voice, sharing the same dry grin,  _ “Yeah, you know Lee would kick my ass if I turned the strays away.”  _

Vaughan slings his arm around her shoulders and rests his head against hers.  _ “How’d you convince her to leave?” _

_ “Reason. And I sent G to stall her,” _ Lorcan says. 

He snorts and soon they’re all unpacking boxes. Lorcan tells them to leave the bedroom and office boxes alone. The latter are Elide’s, and Lorcan knows that she’ll want to fix it just so. As for their bedroom, Lorcan wants to put it together with the woman she shares it with. 

The sun has just begun to dip beneath the horizon when they’re finally finishing up. Lorcan stares at a picture of her and Elide, wondering if she should move it elsewhere. 

_ “Lor? You ok?”  _

She snaps her head to the side. She forgot she was alone for a moment.  _ “Yeah, I’m ok.”  _ Lorcan looks around, her brows raising. Everything is unpacked. It looks like their home now. She smiles a rare smile, the one where both her dimples show. “It looks… incredible, guys. Thank you, this… it meant a lot, or whatever.” Her shoulders start to bunch up, tense. Lorcan has never been comfortable with praise or affection, but she tries. Elide makes it easier. 

The boys mumble ‘You’re welcome’s, equally unused to it as she. 

Rowan’s phone dings, so he pulls it out. When he sees the text Aelin sent him, he chuckles, “Apparently Aelin cannot stall Elide any longer. They’re on their way here, be here in… ten minutes.” 

“Right, well, that’s our cue,” Connall says, shoving his hands into his pockets. “We’ll let you surprise your girl and stuff.” 

Unwillingly, Lorcan feels her cheeks heat. As Fenrys walks out, he catches her blush and laughs, “Aww, she’s  _ blushing _ . Who knew that Hellas’ heir had feelings?” 

She reaches out and slaps him upside the head, “Yeah, keep pointing it out, Fen. We’ll see if I don’t beat your dumb ass.” 

“Easy, easy,” Vaughan says, stepping between them and gesturing for Fenrys to leave as fast as he could. “Cool it, killer. We’re just saying that it’s, you know, it’s nice to see you like this.” 

Lorcan steps back, her spitfire anger calmed. She lets a small smile show, “Thanks. It’s… it’s Elide.” Her smile grows softer and the boys laugh as they file out to their cars. Lorcan leans against the porch column, joking with them as they leave. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

She waves and walks back inside, anxiously pacing in front of the door. Her phone rings and she snatches it out of her pocket, accepting the call before she sees who it is. “Hello?”

_ “Hi, honey,” _ Elide says.  _ “I’m almost home. I’m so sorry you had to do everything alone, I saw Aelin and she needed to do a bunch of things.”  _

“Don’t worry about it. You had a good day, right?”

Elide sighs,  _ “Yeah. Honestly, I’ve just been so caught up with the move and the wedding. It was nice to not think about any of it today.”  _

“I’m glad,” Lorcan says. “Are you going to be home soon? I miss you.”

Her fiancée laughs,  _ “Needy, needy. I’ll be there soon. Love you, L.” _

“Love you too, princess.” Lorcan pulls the phone away from her ear and ends the call. She sits down on one of the armchairs to wait and idly takes a book off of the nearest shelf. Flipping past the first few pages, Lorcan settles in and rests her chin on her fist. 

Headlights shine through the front window and they’re nothing but a nuisance to her until she realises who it is. Lorcan puts the book back and stands, crossing to the front door. She opens the door as Elide climbs out of the truck, a bag of takeaway in her hand. She lofts it, smiling ruefully, “Will you forgive me for abandoning you today? I got you your favourite.” 

Lorcan grins as Elide walks up the stone pathway. “I might.” 

Elide steps onto the porch, “We can eat and then start unpacking the rest?” She doesn’t wait for Lorcan’s response before she walks past her and pushes the door open. “I– it’s all done. How is it all done?” 

Lorcan follows her in and looks around proudly. “I might’ve asked Aelin to stall you. And I called in the cavalry.” She tucks Elide into her side, “They really are helpful when you tell them exactly what to do.” 

Her fiancée laughs tearfully and puts their food down so she can walk around, her eyes bright. “This… this is exactly what I wanted.”

Elide spends the next half hour looking around and getting used to their new home. She pokes around the living room and the kitchen too, fawning over the seemingly thousands of potted plants they have. 

Lorcan watches with an adoring expression, completely entranced by everything Elide does. 

Spinning, Elide holds her hands out to Lorcan. “Come.” 

As always, Lorcan does as Elide tells her and stands up from the table chair she was sitting on. Lorcan takes Elide’s hands and looks down at her, one brow arched, “What is it, Lee?” Without a word, Elide starts to swing and sway. Lorcan follows warily, still unsure what Elide is trying to do. “Princess…” 

“Just dance with me, love,” Elide says.

Lorcan hums in understanding and lifts Elide’s hands to her shoulders. Hers loosely rest on Elide’s waist and Lorcan begins to dance, leading Elide around their cosy kitchen. Elide beams and presses herself forwards, her head tipped against Lorcan’s chest. Lorcan’s heart trips over itself and she bends her head to hide her smile in Elide’s dark hair. The bergamot shampoo she uses clings to the thick, rich tresses. 

The only music is their soft feet padding and sliding across the colourfully tiled floor. Elide grins wildly when Lorcan spins her out. Her head tips back and the silver light of the moon washes over her ethereal face. 

Lorcan’s breath catches in her throat. She wants to be consumed by Elide. In near reverence, Lorcan cups Elide’s face. She tilts it back, slowly marking every feature. “You…”

“What,” Elide laughs, her hands squeezing Lorcan’s waist. 

“The moon looks just right right now,” Lorcan murmurs, delicately tracing the way the light slides over Elide. 

Elide’s smile turns tender and loving. She takes Lorcan’s hand and silently leads them into the backyard. They sit on the cool grass, Elide leaned against Lorcan’s chest, sitting between her legs. 

“So,” Lorcan begins, her lips brushing against the shell of Elide’s ear, “is it everything you’ve ever wanted?” 

Elide shakes her head, “No. I’ve only ever wanted one thing. And I've already got it.” 

“Oh, really? Care to tell me what it is?” 

“You,” Elide says, simply. “A life with you, a home…”

“And now we have a home.” 

“No,” she shakes her head and turns, kneeling between Lorcan’s spread legs. “Don’t you get it?” 

“Get what?” 

“That you are my home.” Elide holds Lorcan’s face in her hands like the most rare of presents, “And you always have been.” 


End file.
